Better Than None
by rujakcuka
Summary: AU. "Apa enaknya ditampar?" Pertanyaan itu keluar. — Levi/Eren. untuk gongjuboi


**disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama  
**details**: Levi/Eren. hurt/comfort/angst. AU.  
**note**: (1) untuk gongjuboi. _you asked for this_. (2) mengandung unsur kekerasan. (3) ini pertama kalinya saya nulis ereri jadi HUHUHUHU.

* * *

.

**better than none**  
© rujakcuka; 2019

.

* * *

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Jangan bodoh."

Dua orang pria duduk berseberangan, terpisah oleh meja dan segala kecanggungan yang ada. Malam itu sangat dingin padahal pendingin ruangannya tidak dinyalakan. Di atas meja ada kotak pertolongan pertama dan dua cangkir berisi cairan berbeda. Yang satu teh panas yang mulai mendingin karena tak tersentuh, satunya lagi air mineral yang tinggal seperempat.

Eren duduk dengan rapi, kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Kepalanya berdenyut karena sakit di dua tempat. Di bagian pucuknya, sakitnya seperti dipasangi paku. Di pipi kanannya, sakitnya seperti habis dihantam setrika panas. Penampilannya berantakan dan lambungnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan segala isinya, tapi dia berusaha menahannya. Meminum air sedikit menyegarkan pikirannya dan membuatnya lebih kuat.

"Kau tinggal jawab dengan iya atau tidak," timbalnya pada lelaki berambut hitam di depannya. Wajah orang yang dimaksud tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti, tapi sorot matanya menunjukkan beberapa hal: gusar, capek, dan sedih. Pengalaman yang tidak sebentar membuat Eren bisa membacanya dengan baik. "Apa susahnya?"

Yang dituju pertanyaan mengeratkan rahangnya, entah harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya, menurutnya sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan hal ini, meski—mungkin—hal itu salah satu penyebab Eren melarikan diri dari apartemen mereka selama berhari-hari dan pulang diantar salah satu temannya dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan bibirnya menyengir lebar seperti seorang bocah mendapat mainan baru.

Levi meminta nomor telepon Jean tanpa tedeng aling-aling sebelum yang bersangkutan pulang, canggung karena mengantar kekasih orang lain ke apartemennya pada pukul tiga dini hari. ("Kau sering kemari, tapi aku baru sadar tidak punya nomormu. Jaga-jaga kalau aku harus mencari Eren lagi—tapi semoga ini tidak terjadi lagi," jelasnya, agak cepat dari seharusnya. Jean hanya mengangguk.)

Mata kebiruannya masih memandangi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya ini. Dari awal mereka berpacaran dan Eren mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pindah ke apartemennya—dengan alasan kampusnya lebih dekat dari sana dan _Wi-Fi_ kencang—Levi sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk ini. Tetap saja, mengalami hal ini mengejutkannya.

"Eren, kau kelelahan. Aku kelelahan. Kita kelelahan," ucap Levi dengan pengulangan, entah untuk Eren, entah untuk dirinya sendiri, entah untuk apa. "Setelah kabur, bolos kuliah, dan mabuk-mabukkan, kaupikir aku masih mau meladenimu pada jam segini?"

Eren menyisir rambut kecoklatan sebahunya dengan jemarinya. Meski pipinya memanas karena sakit—padahal sudah dikompres hingga esnya mencair—di saat yang bersamaan, tamparan Levi yang menyambutnya pulang terasa menyenangkan.

Karena, bagaimanapun, tamparan itu masih merupakan sentuhannya. Akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum.

"Kau meladeniku. Tadi kau menamparku."

Mental Levi terasa ditampar melihat pemandangan dan mendengar hal seperti ini. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini menuju ke mana.

Meski begitu, dia memijit bagian antara kedua alisnya, berusaha menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau gila," ungkapnya. Dia masih merasa lesu karena beberapa hari lalu mengira Eren hanya pergi untuk mengerjakan laporannya, yang mana merupakan pemikiran yang salah besar. Yang kabur berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain—agar susah dicari—sampai akhirnya salah satu temannya memberinya persuasi untuk pulang.

Eren lebih lincah dari perkiraannya. (Atau licik?)

Lelaki berambut hitam itu sebetulnya khawatir bukan main, mengingat beberapa hari sebelum kabur, Eren tumbang karena kelelahan mengerjakan beberapa esai sekaligus dan menenggak terlalu banyak kopi. Tubuhnya roboh tanpa gizi seimbang. Levi sampai harus membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak lupa dia meminta bantuan Hange untuk menyelesaikan esai-esai itu—beruntung dia mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Eren saat kuliah—dan Erwin untuk meminjamkan dana untuk berobat.

Rasa khawatir itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan telapak tangannya dengan keras di pipi Eren.

"Apa enaknya ditampar?" Pertanyaan itu keluar.

Meniru kekasihnya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Eren berkata, "Kau memegang Erwin. Kau memegang Hange." Levi sedikit tersentak mendengar nama kedua sahabatnya disebutkan.

"Kau memegang semua kenalanmu kecuali aku. Kau bahkan bersalaman dengan Mikasa dan Armin saat kukenalkan," dia melanjutkan dengan pandangan nanar dan tanpa senyum seperti tadi. "Kau hanya menyentuhku saat mulutku berlepotan karena makanan dan saat kau terpaksa menggendongku karena aku pingsan beberapa waktu lalu."

"Sebentar—"

"Kita bahkan tidak bersalaman saat berkenalan, apa kau ingat? Itu karena kau tidak menyambut tanganku," Eren terus mengoceh, memotong Levi yang berusaha menyanggahnya dan membiarkan perhatiannya tertuju pada hal _ini_. "Kaupikir aku ingin pindah ke sini baru-baru ini hanya karena dekat kampus? Kau bodoh, ya? Umur membuatmu begini? Oh, atau mungkin aku yang bodoh karena—karena—"

Eren mendadak terdiam. Mulanya Levi mengira dia akan menangis atau setidaknya berteriak padanya. Tapi tidak. Kekasihnya itu hanya bergeming. Hal ini justru membuatnya sangat terganggu. Kalau marah atau emosinya naik, Eren tipe yang menggebu-gebu, baik secara verbal maupun nonverbal. Kalau ini situasi yang biasa, Levi akan memarahinya karena disinggung sudah tua.

Levi benar-benar ingin memukul dirinya sendiri sampai babak belur karena dia tahu betul apa yang akan Eren katakan, seandainya dia tidak memotong perkataannya sendiri tadi.

("—kukira kau merasakan hal yang sama.")

Semua yang disebutkan benar. Levi setuju meski tidak menginginkannya. Erwin dan Hange adalah kasus yang berbeda, tapi dia memang tidak keberatan bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Dia tetap menyambut ramah—di balik wajahnya yang minim ekspresi—Armin yang canggung dan Mikasa yang menatapnya sengit. Levi juga sadar kalau Eren tidak hanya menginginkan sebuah tempat dengan kepindahannya kemari.

Eren ekspresif. Eren tidak sungkan bilang lebih dulu kalau dia mencintainya. Eren seorang pemuda dengan rambut indah berwarna bagai sebatang cokelat susu mahal, mata kehijauan cemerlang bak batu giok, dan bentukan wajah serta tubuh yang bebas dari kata malnutrisi.

(Segala yang tidak ada pada Levi.)

Levi buruk soal berurusan dengan orang yang lebih muda. Levi buruk soal mengemukakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Levi buruk soal mengekspresikan rasa kasihnya. Levi buruk soal menyetujui kalau dirinya sudah bagus apa adanya.

Karena dia dibesarkan dengan kekerasan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Karena dia dibesarkan tanpa sosok junior di dekatnya. Karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana menyentuh tanpa harus menyakiti. Karena dia sudah terbiasa dihina habis-habisan.

Saat orang yang membesarkannya ditangkap dan terungkap sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin, rasanya dunia di sekitarnya mulai runtuh. Hampir saja kewarasannya hilang. Butuh bertahun-tahun untuk terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain tanpa darah tercucur atau tulang retak atau lebam di kulit mereka.

Makanya, ketika pandangan mereka bersambut untuk pertama kalinya dan Eren mengajaknya berkenalan, Levi hampir kesetanan karena Eren sama sekali bukan orang lain. Pikirannya setiap malam bergumul pada beberapa hal seperti _bagaimana kalau aku menyakitinya_ atau _bagaimana kalau dia takut padaku_ atau _bagaimana kalau—bagaimana kalau—_

Eren tidak boleh tahu.

Itulah tekad yang selalu dicamkan Levi dalam hati. Namun, saat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pindah ke sebelah Eren, dia memegang pundaknya lembut. Pundaknya tidak retak; tidak seburuk yang dikira. Air mata Eren mendadak mengucur deras. Tapi dia tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hatinya mencelos. Tekad itu pecah. "Eren, aku—"


End file.
